There are kinds of showers with different water type, such as the bubble water and shower water. People choose the water type and consider the use characteristic of the water type and the water saving effect. To satisfy user's needs, there is a spraying water outlet mechanism loved by many people, which is not only provided with splash water but also water saving. For example, a sprayer of sanitary ware is disclosed in the Chinese patent database with announcement number CN100553789C. it's provided with a independent nozzle body, which is disposed with an opening of step shaped, the longitudinal axis of the opening is inclined to the symmetry axis of the independent nozzle body and expanded. The independent nozzle body is further disposed with a mixing cavity, which comprising a contraction part narrowed along the diameter direction. The contraction part is disposed with a step part. This kind of structure is disposed to form splash, but the splash is low in spraying force and granular sensation. The splash type is disordered and the shower effect is not good.